yerawizardfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Weasley
:: Lucy Weasley: [http://mslucyweasley.tumblr.com/post/10666401885/why-do-you-think-you-were-sorted-into-ravenclaw I drink in the world around me. I am drunk on life. I do not do drugs, I am drugs. ''] About Lucy Weasley is the youngest daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. She is the 6th Year Ravenclaw Prefect and aspiring journalist. She often indulges herself in Muggle Culture (such as music, books, films, etc.) because of her ''half blood status. She is fluent in French and conversational German and is learning Ancient Runes and Spanish. Her closest friends are Molly Weasley, Adam Crowne and Teddy Lupin. Physical Appearance Her physical appearance is very different that the archetypical Weasley-Potter. Lucy stands at 5'3", with short brown hair and is one of the only natural brunettes in her family. She constantly charms and cuts her hair to try and assimilate into her family (blonde being the most frequent change.) She's inherited her mothers brown eyes and father's freckles. Personality Family Immediate Family Lucy Weasley was born a half blood to Percy Weasley and Audrey Weasley (nee Fletcher.) She considers her sister, Molly, her closest friend and role model. She was named after her Great Grandmother Lucille (nee Stone) Fletcher. Extended Family Lucy is generally isolated from the rest of her family, often feeling exclusions from her numerous cousins. She considers James and Roxanne to be her closest relatives. She is very close with her paternal Tante ''Fleur and her maternal Uncle Tristan who taught her how to play football. Schooling Lucy is an intelligent student, however not passionate about learning because of her overindulgence in her own reverie. She attended a local primary school up until the age of eleven when she was accepted into ''Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. ''Her best subjects are Charms and History of Magic. Her worst subjects are Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations Charms '''Outstanding' Transfiguration Outstanding Potions Outstanding Herbology''' Average''' Defense Against the Dark Arts Exceeds Expectations History of Magic Outstanding Care of Magical Creatures Exceeds Expectations* Ancient Runes''' Outstanding''' Arithmancy''' Exceeds Expectations''' Astronomy** Exceeds Expectations : ''* Was originally an A, but changed because of exemplary examination scores / '** '''Did not continue after fifth year Relationships (also relevant see: Audlyssa) Molly Weasley :: You’re someone I look up to—even if I won’t tell you so—and someone who I aspire to be. You’re, almost literally, flawless. Molly is Lucy's best friend and ultimate role model. She looks up to her sister (literally, as there is a 8 inch height difference) and takes her word for almost everything. Molly is very sociable, very pretty, very studious and very tall-- all traits that Lucy wants to be. Colin McCormack :: You’re like sunshine and fire— you pull me in. Lucy's relationship is too complicated to even deal with right now, okay? They just want to love eachother, but they can't. That is it. And it sucks. Just jump to Future Week because that sucks less. LucyColin Tag Teddy Lupin Teddy Lupin was Lucy's first crush and was Lucy's first (horrible horrible horrible) kiss. She liked him for a really long time without doing anything about it and then shit happened and now they're friends and she's the godmother of his baby. Adam Crowne Lucy is not romantically involved with Adam. They are bros. He's taking her to Monaco because he's rich adn they're bros. Molly doesn't like him. Scorpius Malfoy Lucy is not romantically involved with Scorpius . She says she is and they joke about getting married but, ew no, they're just good friends. Future Week Lucy can't have kids? erm erm erm. (this section is under construction or something.) Lucy's future Future Week Tag RPer Lucy is played by Audrey , who can't really be arsed to properly fix ths page right now. External Links Head Canon Category:Weasley Family Category:Student Authority